Jack Encounters
by God'srider
Summary: Three oneshots focused on Kensi seeing Jack again. Each story is a completely different take on how a Jack encounter would go, but they all share a commone element: Densi!
1. Ch1 Kiss Me

I couldn't resist doing my own Jack stories! There will be three and they are all unrelated. First one!

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:LA

* * *

Kensi's brown hair fell in waves past her shoulders and she lifted glittery eyes to Deeks. He smirked at her adjusting his plaid shirt's collar as he responded to her teasing, "Why don't you like my plaid!"

The rest of the team standing around the tall table laughed. Sam rolled his eyes, "Deeks, style is not found in plaid."

"Sure it is," Eric protested looking to Nell for reassurance, but she instead just raised her eyebrows.

The team had gone out for drinks after another hard case to unwind and relax. Grabbing a drink after work helped them forget about the case and move forward with life.

A few minutes later Sam and Callen had fallen into their own conversation and Eric and Nell were flirting about some tech stuff. Deeks and Kensi were standing in a comfortable silence observing the other people in the bar.

Out of the corner of his eye, Deeks saw Kensi's back go rigid and he looked over at her. Her eyes flew from the entrance to his eyes, they were wide with worry clouding them. Immediately, Deeks stood up and took a step closer to her steadying her with a strong hand on her elbow, "Kens?"

Her eyes darted over to the bar, he was moving closer and closer looking straight at her. She had to do something, "Kiss me."

Deeks frowned in confusion leaning closer to her. He noted the seriousness of her tone. Worry and fear battled inside her and Deeks' muscles clenched in preparedness. Knowing she had a reason, he moved his hand from her elbow to her cheek. Getting closer, he asked, "What kind of kiss?" He knew this was important and needed to understand.

Kensi met Deeks' baby blue eyes, "Like you love me."

Clenching his jaw, Deeks shuffled his feet so his shoes were toe to toe with hers. This was serious. She wanted him to kiss her like he loved her. And he did. He loved her, but never dreamed he would be able to show her.

He didn't hesitate and didn't question her, he raised his right hand to the other side of her cheek and leaned closer until his lips just barely brushed hers. Gently he cradled his partner's face between his rough hands, Deeks kept his lips just barely touching hers for a matter of seconds. If this was his chance to show Kensi that he loved her, then he wanted to do it right. Deeks hoped she would be able to sense his sincerity. He started the kiss slow and gentle showing her that he cared for her and respected her enough to practice self-control.

Then Deeks tilted his head moving his lips against hers and she responded. Kensi leaned into him placing her hand against his chest. Her eyes had fluttered closed the moment Deeks' hand had touched her cheek. She was surprised by his kiss. She had imagined kissing her partner multiple times before this moment, but never had she imagined him beginning the kiss so sweetly. As his lips brushed hers, the reasons behind her demand faded and the only thing left was them…kissing.

When he deepened the kiss, Kensi seemed to be perfectly in tune with him moving her lips against his. Deeks' heart raced as he showed Kensi that not only did he care about her enough to be gentle, but his love was real and passionate. He slid his left arm around her waist pulling her closer to him and saying without words that he would protect her.

Lungs burning for air, Deeks gradually eased away from her hoping that his kiss conveyed his very real love for her and what love was to him. He brushed his thumb smoothly over her cheek keeping her pulled close to him. Looking at her beautiful face, Deeks was pleased to see her eyes were still closed and the unmistakable fear from before had vanished.

Slowly, her eyes opened revealing her stormy brown eyes, Kensi stared into Deeks' eyes. He had kissed her like he loved her that was certain. Stoic Kensi Blye could still feel her heart pounding, still feel his gentle lips against hers, still feel her knees shaking. Her partner had done exactly as she had asked, but there was something more. Suddenly remembering her reason for the whole thing, Kensi tore her eyes from Deeks and immediately found the man responsible for her unease. Jack was standing a mere two feet from them.

Deeks followed her gaze seeing the man standing close to them. He was a little shorter than Deeks and had brown short hair. He was clean shaven and well built. The question was why was Kensi acting so strange because of him. Standing straight, Deeks kept his arm around Kensi pressing her into his side.

Jack spoke, "Hello Kensi."

Kensi licked her lips and looked back at her partner. His eyes were clouded with worry for her and she felt the tension in his body. Kensi also realized the things he had just told her silently, were not fake. Everything she dreamed he was telling her through that kiss was true. He cared about her so much that he would respect her enough to show restraint. He thought she was attractive and wanted her, but in more ways than just physically. He would protect her because he thought she was worth fighting for and dying for. Deeks really loved her. And with butterflies swirling in her stomach, she discovered she loved him to. She had to swallow the emotion building inside of her before she spoke. How was she supposed to handle this situation with the current revelation fresh in her mind and heart?

Opening her mouth to say something, Kensi was interrupted by the clearing of throats. She pulled away from Deeks unable to concentrate with him so close. They looked at the table behind them having completely forgotten about the rest of the team.

Although looking extremely confused, Sam and Callen nodded their heads promising they would be asking questions Monday, but for now they would leave it alone.

Shifting from foot to foot, Sam muttered, "We'll talk Monday," and followed Eric and Nell out of the bar. Callen nodded in agreement adding, "Good night." Then he hurried after the others.

Slowly, Deeks and Kensi turned back to their visitor. Deeks wished he had time to ask Kensi how she wanted him to play this, but he would just follow her lead instead. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Deeks forced himself not to take Kensi back into his arms.

Kensi took a breath and sidled closer to Deeks leaning ever so lightly against his shoulder, she needed his strength and support to get her through this, "Hello, Jack." As soon as she spoke the name, Deeks clenched his jaw and took her hand in his squeezing it to remind her he was there for her.

Jack seemed to become more unsettled when Deeks held Kensi's hand, "So…I…uh, who is this?"

"This is Marty Deeks," Kensi tightened her grip on Deeks' hand.

Not bothering to attempt a handshake, Jack stumbled on, "Well, I just…Forget it, Kens when I saw you I was excited. I wanted to see how you were and apologize, maybe even beg for a second chance. But the moment I saw him kissing you and you kissing him, I knew it was too late. I came over anyway because it was the right thing to do. Kensi, I'm truly sorry for what I did to you and I hope I didn't cause you too much pain. You had the right to hate me. I did look for you after I had gotten real help, but you were gone."

Kensi was silent for a minute before responding, "I couldn't handle the pain of being alone in that house everyday wondering if you would ever come back."

Swallowing, Jack seemed genuinely remorseful, "I am so sorry. I'm glad you were able to find a man, who could love you like Marty does."

"I forgive you and Jack I never hated you for leaving," Kensi noticed the way Deeks looked uncomfortably at Jack and felt his hand tighten its grip on hers. He probably thought she still had feelings for Jack, but would that really disappoint him. Could her interpretation of his kiss possibly be correct?

Nodding his head, Jack began to turn to leave, "I wish you the best Kensi."

Kensi hesitated before asking, "What made you know it was too late? I mean you saw me kiss other men before we were together, why was this time different?"

Deeks tore his eyes from Kensi, who had been watching closely trying to interpret her forgiveness of Jack. He looked at Jack waiting for a response. Obviously Kensi was going to let Jack go so that meant she didn't love him still or at least Deeks hoped that was the case. But then she asked this question so the answer was important to her and it was to Deeks too.

Jack lifted a corner of his mouth in a wry grin and looked at the two holding hands, "Because never once when we were engaged did you kiss me like that you just kissed him. And I've never seen any man put such pure love and promise into one action." Jack glanced at Deeks and nodded in respect before looking back at Kensi, "I'm happy for you, Kens. I really am." Then he turned and walked directly for the exit.

Her lips were parted trying to come up with a response that didn't matter now. Kensi stared at the exit for a full minute before she faced Deeks fully.

Deeks swallowed trying to sort through what had just happened. What Jack had said was unbelievable, surely Kensi had kissed other guys the way she had just kissed him. He had to ask so he leaned closer and whispered, "Is that true?"

Not exactly answering, Kensi said, "I thought I was imagining…"

Deeks' shoulder slumped forward slightly, "You were imagining Jack."

Shaking her head adamantly, Kensi spoke softly, "No, I thought I was imagining the kiss…what you you meant. I mean…I thought you were just doing what I asked, but," Kensi unconsciously touched her fingers to her lips, "it just felt so real and I guess I imagined you trying to show me what true love is." Kensi avoided eye contact, she was making a fool of herself. No way did Deeks love her and now he knew that she loved him. They wouldn't be able to be partners anymore. Her heart pounding, Kensi decided if the damage was already done then she may as well keep going.

Tentatively, she raised her hand to his cheek and looked at him, "Thank you Deeks. I couldn't deal with Jack and I didn't want him to see how he really broke me. If he knew I was still single," she shook her head, "I don't know."

Deeks lifted her chin with a finger forcing her to keep eye contact, "Kens, it was real. What you imagined me trying to show you, I was trying to show you."

Kensi felt the tears pricking the corner of her eyes and again shook her head lightly. He couldn't love her, she was broken. Deeks was too good for her. Everyone else in her life had left her so why would Deeks want to stay with her obviously there was something wrong with her.

Lifting his other hand to brush a tear from her cheek, Deeks spoke softly, "I'm serious. Kensi Blye, I love you and it's just sad your ex-fiancé had to give me the courage to tell you."

Looking up at the ceiling, Kensi whispered, "You can't love me. Didn't you hear me, I'm broken. Jack left me and so has every other man in my life."

"You are not broken, Kensi. You are the strongest and hottest woman I know. Maybe Jack broke you and I could beat his face in for that, but you aren't anymore. You were just waiting for the right guy to love you. Will you let me be that guy?" Deeks slipped a hand behind her head and methodically rubbed his thumb across her jawline.

Kensi took a small step toward him so they were standing only inches apart, "I think I love you."

Deeks grinned, "I'm going to take that as a yes then," He leaned closer to her lips, "And I know I love you."

"It's sweet that you want to beat Jack up for me and thank you for trusting me enough to do as I asked," Kensi couldn't believe this was happening. She owed Jack a 'thank you' not that he would ever know.

"I believe you demanded me to kiss you, there was no asking involved, but who am I to question," Deeks brushed his lips across hers, "Did you really never kiss Jack like that?"

Kensi smirked against his lips, "I guess not, but he never explained love to me so perfectly as you did."

"I'm so glad you interpreted it and I'm not gonna lie I am feeling pretty cocky that you kissed me like you have never kissed anyone else," Deeks grinned widely searching her eyes.

"Shut up and kiss me again," Kensi rested her hand lightly on his chest and leaned into him letting her eyes flutter closed at his soft touch.

Deeks' smile grew, "Pushy, so are you always going to demand me to kiss you or do I get to surprise you sometimes."

Kensi opened her eyes and frowned at him, "I suppose you can decide to kiss me as well, but when I want a kiss you better always give it because contrary to popular belief your kiss is intoxicating."

"I coulda told you that and I will always kiss you," Deeks continued to smile.

"You talk too much," Kensi feathered her lips across his.

Deeks mumbled, "Ah true love." Then he did as she told him and kissed her again like he loved her because he did and she loved him back.


	2. Ch 2 Jerk Jack

**Next Encounter: This one is short, but gets my point across**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it.**

**Review if you would like!**

* * *

Kensi leaned against the pier waiting for her boyfriend. Staring out at the water, she watched as the waves broke smirking at the surfers riding in.

"Kensi Blye," a deep voice rumbled from her left.

Turning quickly, Kensi squinted into the sunlight and locating the voice she felt her heart start to pound, "Jack?"

He stopped in front of her and nodded curtly, "How have you been?"

She had had nightmares about this moment for years, but now she was able to smile easily, "I am great. How are you?"

Jack frowned, "You never could lie to me."

With a puzzled expression on her face, Kensi replied, "What are you talking about? I'm not lying about anything."

"You are not great. You have to be even more damaged than when I left," Jack towered over her.

Taking a step back, Kensi tilted her head to the side, "Excuse me?" He could not be implying what she thought he was.

Propping a hand on his hip, Jack snorted, "Come on, Kensi. Are you really going to make me say it?" He eyes her for a moment before saying, "You were kinda hard to get close to, you had so many walls and so many quirks, shall we say?"

Kensi felt her mouth drop open and no words would come out at first, then she say Deeks. Walking up behind Jack, Deeks walked over to Kensi's side, "Who's this?" Deeks glared at the man before him looking him up and down. Jack was about an inch shorter than him with short brown hair. He looked to be Deeks' polar opposite.

Puffing his chest out, Jack answered, "I'm Jack. Who are you?"

"Deeks," he sized Jack up and slid an arm around Kensi's waist possessively.

"Kensi?" Jack's earlier confidence wavered.

Kensi smirked at his discomfort and full on smiled when she looked at Deeks, "This is my fiancé and partner."

Raising his eyebrows, Jack gathered himself, "Really? Well best of luck to ya, Dude." He smiled arrogantly.

Deeks clenched his fist and pulled Kensi a little closer, "What's that supposed to mean?

"I mean I'm sure you have realized that Kensi is not the easiest girl to be with," Jack winked and smiled trying to disarm them.

"Actually, Kensi is the best woman I have ever been with and you better watch what you say about her," Deeks stood a little taller.

Kensi knew Deeks was tense and angry when he transitioned from his relaxed, easy going posture to undercover bad guy mode. This situation needed to be defused, "Okay well nice seeing you Jack, but we have to go." She walked to Deeks other side taking his clenched fist in hers and began to turn away.

"Kensi , I'm sorry I left you on Christmas. I just needed some space and some freedom," Jack blurted.

"You needed freedom! Jack, being engaged isn't something you are supposed to walk away from and love is freedom," Kensi's voice rose.

Jack raised his chin, "How was I supposed to love you? You were too hard to love and you just made coming home from war feel like prison."

Deeks went towards him, but Kensi squeezed his hand letting him now she wanted to handle this, "I was trying to help you heal and you abandoned me."

"Yeah well you made it worse and news flash, I never loved you. I was never looking for commitment. Much like Deek here, I was just interested in your hot body and your," Jack wasn't able to finish his sentence.

Deeks drove his fist into Jack's face followed by a punch to the stomach. Jack sank to his knees doubled over and covered his nose that was now gushing blood. Deeks stood over him, "Don't you ever talk about Kensi like she is just a hot girl. For your information, I love Kensi and not just for her body. She is the strongest, funniest, and most trustworthy woman I know. Kensi is way too good for you and I never want you talking to her again, got it?"

Spinning around, Deeks looked at Kensi praying she wouldn't be mad that he had gone all protective on her. She was smiling brilliantly, "That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

Slinging an arm around her shoulders, Deeks started walking her to the parking lot, "No one talks about my girl that way."

"I'm glad he left me," Kensi squinted back at the pathetic man pinching his nose.

Frowning, Deeks said, "Um…I'm not sure I understand."

Kensi stopped walking and looked into his blue eyes, "If he hadn't, then I probably would have ended up marrying the jerk and being stuck with him. But most importantly, I wouldn't have been able to be engaged to you. You showed me what true love is, Jack was just a jerk who tried to take my heart."

"Basically, I'm the hero, who saved the damsel in distress and slayed the dragon," Deeks played with the hem of her shirt. With the other hand he cupped the side of her face and kissed her slowly.

Kensi felt her eyes flutter closed and she leaned against him enjoying the feel of his lips against hers. Today she had gotten real closure about Jack and she was thrilled to have Deeks by her side for the encounter. Remembering his heroic actions and words, Kensi pulled away, "Come on, Superman. Let's go ice your hand, its already the size of a baseball mitt." Kensi smiled thanking God she had found her true prince.


	3. Ch3 Family and Feelings

**Last one: I hope you enjoy the last installment of Jack Encounters. Tell me what you thought!**

**Disclaimer: Still no**

* * *

Deeks' feet hit the floor as he got out of the bed quietly making his way to his living room. Someone had been softly knocking on his door and it was ten at night. Although most people thought that he was a player and partied, most nights he was in bed at midnight and nights after a long case he made it to bed as early as possible. Tonight he had been exhausted, but a visitor at his door was not a common occurrence and he was immediately fully awake with apprehension.

Reaching his door, he peered through the side pane and was very surprised to see Kensi standing on the other side. Once in a while, they would hang out at each other's places, but never had she come over without talking to him first.

Deeks swallowed and opened the door as fast as he could. She didn't look good. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her body shivering from the cold and from emotions. Even though Deeks had only known Kensi for a little over two years, he knew her and this was not the normal Kensi. Her face was strained, pain shone in her eyes.

Sweeping his eyes over her body, Deeks found no sign of a physical problem. Speaking softly, his voice laced with concern, Deeks tried to prepare himself for whatever had happened to his stoic partner, "Kensi, what's wrong?"

Kensi tried to still her body, but the air and feelings seem to have control over her. Seeing the concern clouding Deeks' blue eyes and hearing the gentle tone of his voice, Kensi had to fight tears. This was a big step for her. Kensi Blye was not the type to show weakness and definitely not to ask for help, but there had always been something about Deeks and this was not a typical situation. Kensi opened her mouth and fought past the tightness in her throat, "I…needed you."

A tear trickled down her face and Kensi ignored it. Deeks had never seen her so vulnerable and never dreamed he would see the day that Kensi said she needed him. His heart clenched with worry for her, but he had to admit those words coming from Kensi had sounded beautiful.

He put an arm around her shoulder and guided her inside his house leading her to the couch. She sank onto it as more tears fell from her eyes. Kensi didn't bother to try to stop them, she had been stopping them for years and holding them in for nearly two hours. She was safe with Deeks. No matter his teasing and his goofy exterior, Kensi knew she could be completely vulnerable with him and he would be exactly what she needed.

Deeks left the room, but was back in seconds holding his gray pullover. Kensi took it from his outstretched hands and slipped it over her tank top without hesitating. Deeks put a box of tissues on the coffee table and then sat gently next to her angling his body toward her. He left a small amount of space between them so he wasn't crowding her and so he was close enough to show comfort and support. Deeks spoke quietly, "Wanna talk about it?"

Kensi's brown eyes met his. Tears had emphasized the deep brown of her eyes and hurt and confusion swirled through them. Deeks saw her swallow. Her eyes fluttered closed trying to calm herself enough to talk. He knew it was a good sign that she wanted to talk about it.

She opened her eyes taking solace in the calm of Deeks' ocean blueeyes. As she opened her mouth to speak, another wave of emotion hit, but she wavered through it, "I saw him. I was at the mall and I looked over at the food court and there he was. He was sitting with two kids. My heart started pounding and my hands were sweating. I always knew I would see him one day, but I never prepared for it because I was too busy trying to forget…" Kensi's voice cracked and she paused to swipe tears from her cheek. She had to get through this, "I can't believe it, but I was actually considering going over to talk to him. I have no idea what I would have said anyway. Then an attractive blonde walked over to him and they kissed and he put his hand on her pregnant belly. They were talking and smiling and interacting with a toddler and another child.

"I froze…the kids prove he got married shortly after leaving me and now he has a beautiful family. I knew I should have just walked away, but I was so shocked and hurt. I just stood there with my eyes wide and lips parted. He glanced over my way and looked directly at me. His face filled with pity for me and he took a half step toward me. That's when I realized I was crying so I turned around and raced from the building. Deeks, Jack has a family and I'm still broken and alone," her voice broke and she tried to brush her tears away.

Deeks pulled her into his chest holding her close to him. Wrapping his arms around her, he rubbed her back soothingly, "I'm so sorry Kens. I wish I would have been there with you. Why didn't you come over right away?"

"I should be over it, it's been years so I was trying to just ignore it and move on," Kensi shook her head, "but I couldn't."

"Kensi, you don't have to be over it. You need to grieve, I'm sure you never let yourself," Deeks heard her trying to choke off the emotions and whispered the last part, "You can cry, Kensi."

That was all the reassurance Kensi needed. She let the sobs come shaking her body with the anguish of what she went through and what she lost. Balling a fist in Deeks' t-shirt, Kensi buried her face in his neck and cried. She released the years of hurt and anger, the pain over seeing that Jack moved on without her, the bitterness of being alone, the sadness of being left, the sorrow of realizing Jack had replaced her with another woman, and the jealousy of having a family.

Deeks' heart broke with each sob that shook Kensi's body. Anger bubbled inside of him. How could anyone hurt someone like this? How did Jack just leave her? He was sincerely angry that this stranger had hurt his Kensi. Kensi was the most amazing woman Deeks had ever met and he would never break her like Jack had. As Deeks felt her tears soaking his neck, Deeks closed his eyes and mumbled soft words of comfort to her. Feeling her hand twisted in his shirt, Deeks could feel her heartbreak, but it also showed him just how much Kensi depended on him. Tonight, she had admitted that she needed him and he knew she trusted him, but that one gesture of clenching his shirt in pain spoke volumes. Kensi was clinging to him for strength. And he would gladly be her strength and hold her for as long as she needed.

After a good thirty minutes, Kensi's tears began to slow and her sobbing turned to shaky breaths and sniffling. Kensi remained leaning on Deeks, head resting on his shoulder, face nuzzled in his neck. She was comfortable here…in Deeks' arms. Kensi knew Deeks was strong and dependable even though she teased him, Kensi knew he was always there for her. And sitting next to him, leaning against him, Kensi felt belonging.

Since she didn't show any indication of her wanting him to let go, Deeks continued to draw soothing circles on her back and placed a feather light kiss on the top of her head. Knowing Kensi had calmed down, Deeks whispered, "You're not alone, Kens. You have your own family at NCIS and you…" Deeks' voice became husky with raw emotion, "have me. You will always have me, Kensi."

Kensi couldn't help, but smile even as fresh tears sprung to her eyes. Now they were not tears of sorrow, they were tears of happiness. As much as her heart ached over Jack, she realized now that in a weird way she was over him. Of course, the pain over being abandoned was still there and she felt betrayed that he got married shortly after leaving her, but she wouldn't take a second chance with him even if it were possible. Because her heart had healed and moved on when she met a certain LAPD detective. Deeks reached a part of her that she thought had died. Kensi had not allowed herself to rely on people since the day Jack had left. Then Deeks came to NCIS and Kensi couldn't help, but need him. She met his eyes with her watery ones, "I know."

They sat in a comfortable silence both thinking, hoping, healing, and dreaming. Kensi sat up next to Deeks leaning against the couch staying close enough for her shoulder to be touching Deeks. Deeks could sense a change in her. Kensi sat with a new resolve and a new confidence. Looking at her questioningly, Deeks spoke without words asking if she was okay and if she wanted to explain her rapid change.

Kensi took Deeks' hand in hers, "Thank you, Marty."

His eyes widened minutely, but enough to show Kensi she had his attention. "No problem. What are partners for? Are you okay?"

Kensi nodded reassuringly, "I am officially over Jack."

"Did crying really help that much?" Deeks brushed his thumb back and forth across her hand.

Taking a breath, Kensi gathered every ounce of strength she had, "No. You did. Deeks, I guess I was over Jack a few years ago. It still hurt to see him because the pain of being abandoned doesn't go away," Kensi glanced down at their joined hands and then looked back up at his face. His calming blue eyes gave her the courage to continue, "My heart healed the moment I really met you."

Deeks' breath caught. Was Kensi really admitting that she had feelings for him? He decided to play it cool for now, jumping to conclusions would only hurt them both, "I care about you, Kensi."

Kensi smirked at his hesitance. He was always trying to protect her even if it meant sacrificing himself. She squeezed his hand, "You healed the heart Jack broke. I didn't think I would ever be able to love anyone again, but you changed that." Kensi's heart rate increased with every second that Deeks didn't respond.

Deeks was shocked. He loved Kensi, but he hadn't let himself dream that she loved him back. He cleared his throat and moved ever so slightly closer to her, "I love you, Kensi Blye."

Kensi's face broke into a smile and she let out her breath, "I love you too, Marty Deeks."

"Does this mean I have permission to kiss you? Because I have been wanting to, but was scared for my life." Deeks leaned closer and closer to her, eyes flickering to her lips.

Sliding her tongue over her parted lips, Kensi answered, "You most definitely have permission."

He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips and then whispered, "I promise I will never break you."

Kensi smiled and answered, "And that's why I love you."

Deeks broke away long enough to mumble, "I should send Jack a 'thank you' card after I punch him in the face of course."


End file.
